I think I love you
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Si Seto se veía condenadamente atractivo normalmente, ahora lo era muchísimo más. Kano se reprendió mentalmente por casi balbucear como colegiala enamorada, lo cual es gracioso, porque sí que lo era; sin embargo, eso no evitaría que lo haría sufrir un poco, antes de aceptar sus sentimientos y saltarle encima para hacer cosas no aptas para menores de dieciocho. Seto x Fem!Kano.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OCC. Lenguaje vulgar. Cosas de adolescentes. Puke Raimbow. Quedan advertidos.

**Summary:** Si Seto se veía condenadamente atractivo normalmente, ahora lo era muchísimo más. Además, esas palabras… Kano se reprendió mentalmente por casi balbucear como colegiala enamorada, lo cual es gracioso, porque sí que lo era; sin embargo, eso no evitaría que lo haría sufrir un poco, antes de aceptar sus sentimientos y saltarle encima para hacer cosas no aptas para menores de dieciocho. SetoxFem!Kano.

…

**Capitulo Único**

…

Los dos al atardecer en un parque, solos, frente a un lago que reflejaba los matices cálidos del cielo; juntitos en el césped, sentados uno al lado del otro. La escena era tan estúpidamente casi perfecta que ella sintió deseos de darse una bofetada solamente para asegurarse de no estaba alucinando.

―Creo que te amo ―soltó el azabache sin tapujos.

De acuerdo, ahora _sí_ que era perfecta.

Volteó solamente para asegurarse de la expresión ajena. Una sonrisa honesta y un ligero pero perceptible rubor pintando las mejillas apiñonadas, los ojos ámbar brillando con intensidad, mirándola y reflejándole con exclusividad, con devoción, con cariño... y una emoción tan fuerte, abrumadora, que Kano se quedó sin aliento.

Si Seto se veía condenadamente atractivo normalmente, ahora lo era muchísimo más. Además, esas palabras…

Sonrojo nivel diez.

El palpitar de su corazón era demasiado fuerte. Su rostro se encontraba completamente caliente, la sangre había subido por completo y sus mejillas arreboladas serían la nueva maravilla del mundo de no ser porque podía esconderlas con su poder. Siempre le había disgustado su habilidad, pero al menos sabía aprovecharla en momentos de utilidad, como en ese instante.

―Lo siento… ―Kano se reprendió mentalmente por casi balbucear como colegiala enamorada, lo cual es gracioso porque _sí que lo era_; el uniforme escolar y su atolondrado proceso mental lo certificaban―. Creo que no te escuché bien ―jugó con su largo cabello rubio, mostró una sonrisa pícara y fingió demencia.

No debía mostrar debilidad.

No podía dejar que el otro supiera que la tenía a sus pies.

¿Orgullo? No, salvaguardar su dignidad no era algo que le importase demasiado. Solamente quería jugar un poco, escuchar esas palabras de nuevo y luego lanzarse encima de Seto para hacer cosas no aptas para menores de edad. Había fantaseado demasiado con ese momento en sus sueños cerca de año y medio, así que, por la virginidad eterna de Shintaro, Kano Shuuko juraba que iba a saborear cada segundo. Porque decir que su amigo le gustaba o siquiera que le atraía sexualmente era un completo eufemismo, de hecho, ambos términos se quedaban cortos ante la obsesión de la rubia para con su amigo de la infancia. Shuuko solamente podía pensar en Seto, fantasear con sus orbes ambarinos y suspirar cuando al azabache le daba por hacer de exhibicionista en las noches calurosas ―dormía sin camisa―; su mente era Seto esto, Seto aquello, Seto everywhere.

¿A que no son bien putas las hormonas?

Por su parte, Kousuke intentaba procesar el capricho recién musitado al tiempo que pasaba su mano distraídamente por su cabello, emitiendo un suspiro resignado en el proceso. Shuuko realmente quería verlo sufrir, sentir que las entrañas se le carcomían de lo ansioso que estaba por una respuesta; y no, no necesitaba de su habilidad ocular para ser consciente de eso. Era parte de la personalidad extravagante y fuera de lugar de la rubia, una parte de ella que le gustaba mucho y que al mismo tiempo detestaba.

Pero si él debía volver a expulsar todas sus reservas de valor en palabras, exclusivamente para complacerla… entonces no le molestaría quedarse sin nada y presentarse ante ella como el humilde cobarde que era, como un chico moderadamente tímido que esperaba no ser brutalmente rechazado por la chica que le gusta. O al menos intentaría que no le molestara, porque era un hecho que ya se sentía terriblemente cohibido.

Por supuesto, Kano disfrutó de cada segundo de esa timidez.

―Creo que… ―el chico valiente calló a media frase. Las manos le temblaban sin que pudiera evitarlo, de forma tal que tuvo que sobarlas para intentar reducir el nerviosismo que lo embargó de manera abrupta. Falló miserablemente.

El azabache suspiró, decepcionado de no poseer valor suficiente para decir sus sentimientos en voz alta, por segunda vez, ante la fémina. Era ilógico que no pudiera pronunciarlo nuevamente, el temor de que algo malo sucediese a esas alturas se había instalado en su cabeza y eso no le dejaba hablar correctamente; estaban atorándosele las palabras en la garganta, obstruyendo la exteriorización de su sentir.

Su cerebro había caído por completo en el miedo.

¿Y si ella lo rechazaba? No es que no lo pensara con anterioridad, Shuuko no era precisamente impopular, todo lo contrario; él incluso había sido testigo de al menos veinte rechazos rotundos desde que estaban en la primaria, la chica no solía tener piedad con aquel que se le confesara. El caso es que Seto no quería ser uno más del montón. No lo soportaría, simplemente no podría vivir con eso.

Prefería estar cerca y ser su amigo, a estar lejos como un pretendiente desechado.

Se acobardó. Así que alzó la mirada, dispuesto a disculparse y salir corriendo como siempre, evitar la situación para luego fingir que nunca sucedió nada. Pero entonces se percató de un detalle que llamó profundamente su atención: los ojos amarillentos brillaban con anhelo.

_¿Acaso ella quería…?_

El ligero fruncimiento de los labios femeninos parecía decir «_claro que sí, Soberano de los Tarados»._

Kousuke decidió entonces mandar todo al carajo, arriesgarse. En un arranque de impulsividad pura, tomó el rostro ajeno con cierta delicadeza y sin previo aviso le plantó un beso; inocente, casto y sin segundas intenciones.

―Te amo.

Shuuko llevó su diestra a los labios cuando se separaron. Se encontraba impactada y muy avergonzada, tanto, que Seto por fin pudo apreciar que su cara estaba tan roja como las manzanas maduras. Sus emociones, las emociones de Kano, se desbordaron al punto en que no fue capaz de mantener su máscara, aunque tampoco es que ésta fuese necesaria ahora.

Sonrió.

―Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar, Kousuke.

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

***Puke Raimbow* heme aquí de nuevo con el Kage Crack. Dios, juro que tenía ganas de escribir algo de Fem!Kano x Seto y ni siquiera sé por qué, pero se me antojaron tan estúpidamente lindos estos dos. Aunque confieso que mis ideas de este par por lo generalmente no son puras o castas, resulta un poco difícil para mi mente semi-pervertida no imaginar nada sugerente ―confesión time―. En mi defensa, diré ¡Se prestan para muchas cosas!**

**Asdfasdf pasando de mis delirios, espero que haya gustado. Y si no, pues no importa, al menos yo quedé satisfecha por no quedarme con las ganas de subir algo que sinceramente no he visto ni por asomo en estos lares. *Se pone un casco de batalla* ¡Viva la revolución…! *choca contra una pared***

**Si les gustó y quieren más crack, dejen review.**


End file.
